Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze : Bloodline Revealed
by Thraksius Steel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is currently running away from the mob partaking in the fox hunts when he ran past though an alley he found out he made a wrong turn and he reached a dead end,with the mob semi-surrounding him when he... Sasu/Saku and Konoha minor bashing Major Kakashi/Kushina Bashing, Good Fugaku Neglected/Lone Wolf Naruto.(I don't own Naruto Masashi kishimoto does I own my own Ocs)
1. Preview Chapter (poll choices are done)

Naruto Uzumaki was currently running away from the mob partaking in the fox hunts. More specifically the mob was hunting him;when we ran past though an alley he found out he made a wrong turn and he reached a dead end,with the mob semi-surrounding him when he...( Pm me to choose a power/Kenkei genkai for Naruto; a poll will be held(Rated M Just in case) Sasu/Saku minor bashing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah yeah, I know its being posted early the world must be falling or something but, I posted it. As you will notice I have changed a lot of details from the original plot, so please be prepared for anything.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently running away from the mob partaking in the fox hunts. More specifically the mob was hunting him;when we ran past though an alley he found out he made a wrong turn and he reached a dead end,with the mob semi-surrounding him when he…

 **But before we continue we must go back to when YOUNG Naruto was just born…**

"Minato, when we get over with this I will Fucking Kill You son of a bitch!" said no other than Kushina

"It'll be alright Kushina-chan." said Tsunade Senju and she was helping deliver the **babies**

Minato on the other hand was cowering in the cave that was chosen for Kushina was chosen to to give birth in since as she was a Jinchuriki and she was giving birth as well the seal keeping the Kyuubi no Yoko would be a little loose and some powerful people could over power her and set loose the Kyuubi.

A few minutes later a soft sound of wailing was heard and filled the cave; Naruto was born, and little Arashi was born as well **(I wanted to change things up; I didn't like how Menma was almost always chosen as a name for a brother that Naruto could have had so Arashi was perfect meaning Storm)**

As Kushina picked up both her boys she was beaming with joy as was Minato while Tsunade was seething at the fact that she still had to work on closing Kushina up and not having a chance to hold the babies, but she had to do her job to make sure that Kushina didn't die… oh well.

Not a moment later came a man wearing a mask that had spiral shape that only showed his Sharingan.. He immediately dashed and stole Naruto from Kushina and told them:

"Hand me the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and you will get your son back."

Minato was shocked at first but then quickly overcame the shock and used the infamous harshin to take naruto back and slam a Rasengan into the masked man's face, or at least he thought that was supposed to happen but instead the man turned intangible, but dropped the baby; luckily Minato caught Naruto and used to Hashirin to kick the man again a succeed this time around and the man flew out of the cave with, but Kushina in his arms.

As the masked man took Kushina out of the cave she used some of her seals she had on her body to send some Chakra into her and release some of her chains that she had because of her bloodline ability and stabbed the masked man as she did that she used the chains to attach themselves to the mountain as she gently laid down on the dew filled grass.

Minato jumped out of the cave and flashed himself to the hidden bunker in his house, then "teleported" next to the masked man, but before he could do that the masked man used his Sharingan to release the Kyuubi no Yoko out of the seal on Kushina's stomach.

Now that the Nine Tailed Fox was out of the seal He started to claw everything around him because he was under the genjutsu of the Sharingan.( **Way too overpowered for my taste, the Sharingan)** As the fox was released Kushina passed out because of the unimaginable pain that coursed through her on top of giving birth, and all Minato could do was be in shock but, he quickly recovered and went to go and battle the masked man hoping that he would solve the problem of why the masked man attacked.

Minato finally caught the masked man on top of the Kyuubi and smashed a Rasengan to his spine, and succeed in doing so because the masked man was currently using his all his will power in trying to control the Kyuubi.

The masked man lost control of the Kyuubi because of Minato, and he was pissed. At first they had an all out Taijutsu battle; The Lightning Hawk Style vs The Mangekyou Sharingan Interceptor Fist. Then it was a combination of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, it all ended when the Hiraishin Kunai soared above the masked man, and Minato teleported above him to slam the Rasengan and a kunai. The masked man was pissed and bruised, while he was Minato lost his balance as the floor underneath him exploded, the masked man vanished but not without saying:

" I will be back to finish what I started Minato!"

As Minato gained his balance he was mad at the fact the masked man got away, but quickly remembered about the Kyuubi and Kushina. Minato Hashirined to Kushina because of the Kunai he put in her small pocket in her green long skirt, he saw that she was currently not conscious so he would have to seal the Kyuubi into someone else…. He had to seal the Kyuubi into one of his children **( I don't think that the power of the Kyuubi should be split because that shouldn't be possible(in my story)**.

He hashirined to the bunker and took Naruto, as he did he was crying on the way for the cruel life his son would have to live. Minato thought fast and summoned a ink pen and an ink bottle from a scroll and started to draw the seal on Naruto, as he did he decided to go to the bunker again and gathered some of the books that he had since he became started to read because he was worried that people would ruin his son's mind with fake information and stunt his growth, and sealed the books above his heart; Minato placed a special seal on Naruto that looked like a 5 layered seal that would release the books when specific moments in time passed or when specific goals were met. All Minato had to do now was get the Kyuubi's attention, so he did the most stupid thing and shouted:

"Hey, you piece of Shit Kyuubi that the Ichibi could defeat look over here!"

Everyone in the vicinity had their mouths open and looked at their Hokage with an incredulous looks on their faces as the Kyuubi went to turn around and look at the Human that would dare Insult him and looked at the Baby boy that would possibly be his next jailor and went to go and peirce him with his claw. Minato saw this and ran in front of the claw to protect his son, the claw was 0.00001 inches away from reaching Naruto's stomach; Minato's blood dripped from the tip of the claw and onto Naruto, as this was happening Minato used his will power to form the seals to summon the Shinigami -The Death God- and seal the Kyuubi into his son. When the Shinigami was summoned he said:

" **Why have you summoned me Mortal"**

"Please Shinigami-sama seal the Kyuubi No Yoko into my son" Minato said

" **Alright, but the cost will be your soul, but you will not have to fight for eternity because the people that use this seal always go to be judged because no one would sacrifice themselves to save others and be condemned for it that is just plain stupid." Said The Shinigami with a straight face**

Thank You Shinigami-sama, but please give me a minute with my son after please." Minato said with tears stinging his eyes. The Shinigami noded and the Kyuubi was beginning to be sealed into Naruto, people saw the Kyuubi shrinking and being crushed as if the gravity of itself was collapsing behind a hill. Behind that hill was what looked like a large red tornado being sucked into Naruto's stomach. As it finished the Shinigami said:

" **You only have a minute nothing more"**

"Thank you" was all that Minato said and dashed to Naruto

"I'm so sorry Naruto-chan, I wished it wouldn't come to this, I just hope that others wouldn't condemn you and treat you like a hero. I hope you have a wonderful eventful life, please eat healthfully, sleep well, study well, I wished I could see you get a girlfriend, get married and have kids. Know that I will always love you Naruto-chan." Minato said while having tears fall from his face.

Not a moment later Fugaku **(I know plot twist )** appeared and knelt down to face Minato and said:

"Minato come on stay with me" Fugaku was close to crying

"Fugaku, listen I want you to become the next hokage, help Naruto, and everyone out, do it for me bub, if this succeeds the Uchiha won't rebel against Konoha and no one will have to die. Good bye my dear friend" Minato said while closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Minato come on wake up… NOOOOOOO!" Fugaku said with tears pouring out… His one and only friend since childhood had died. It started to rain, Hiruzen had heard what Minato had said to Fugaku and went to him as Fugaku picked up Naruto in his arms and stated to the anbu and shinobi that came up after Hiruzen and heard nothing, Hiruzen said:

"Fugaku will become the Hokage as of the decree of the Fourth Hokage!"

Everyone nodded and went back to the village, except for the counselors who went through to the Hokage tower for a meeting, and the medics that carried Kushina to the Hospital.

Thank You for reading and I will possibly update soon please comment and review on what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 2

( A/N: I changed the blurb of the story so check it out if you want to be aware of what was changed because it will be very important later on in the story.)

Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 2

 **Recap:**

"Minato come on wake up… NOOOOOOO!" Fugaku said with tears pouring out… His one and only friend since childhood had died. It started to rain, Hiruzen had heard what Minato had said to Fugaku and went to him as Fugaku picked up Naruto in his arms and stated to the anbu and shinobi that came up after Hiruzen and heard nothing, Hiruzen said:

"Fugaku will become the Hokage as of the decree of the Fourth Hokage!"

Everyone nodded and went back to the village, except for the counselors who went through to the Hokage tower for a meeting, and the medics that carried Kushina to the Hospital.

 **Present:**

Fugaku was walking through the village, but it was not as he remembered it, it was ruined **(only a 4th of it was destroyed during the attack).** Naruto was sound asleep in his arms Fugaku, and Fugaku held Naruto close to him as if Naruto would disappear just like Minato did. As he was walking towards the Hokage Tower he recalled the time when he first met Minato and became his best friend.

 **Flashback:**

Fugaku was currently in Training Ground 44, he was currently practicing his shurikenjutsu by himself without the use of his Sharingan which was a large feat because only the people that have unlocked the Sharingan could calculate the angles that the Shuriken could soar at with it bouncing off of other Shurikens to hit the target.

Fugaku was sweating a lot; he was extremely fatigued with the shuriken throwing he had been doing for the past 3 hours after the Academy had ended for the day and he wanted to be prepared for the final exam that was coming up the during the next month.

Minato was in the same training ground doing the same but practicing his Kunai throwing. Minato had little to no friends, because everyone had decided to ignore him because he was an orphan and was not part of a clan, only Kushina was his friend because he had managed to save her from some Kumo shinobi, he had some feelings towards her, but only friendly feelings and not any more.

Minato was also sweating profoundly as he had just managed to strike 30 targets that were swaying side to side, all in different parts of the training ground forest and at different angles.

Unknown to both of them a pair of Snakes had been hiding in bushes by the two academy students preparing to become Genin. The sakes had split up to take a kid for themselves to devour.

A low pitched crunch sound was heard by Fugaku and he instantly became wary as he still had adrenaline run through his body enhancing his senses. He immediately Kawarmied with a log he had seen a few feet away from his current position, as soon as he did that his also kawarmied with a large broken branch that laid on another branch below it. He then tried to find the location of the sound only to see nothing, but suddenly as if on instinct he jumped forward and threw 6 Shuriken at the giant snake behind him, when he did that he suddenly fell towards the ground and realized that a giant snake was about to eat him.

The sake merely shook off the Shurikens that were stuck to his scales and charged right at him. Fugaku cursed at his stupidity of not bringing any weapons other than his pouch of Shurikens, but as if time slowed down the giant snake jumped at him with his mouth wide open to devour Fugaku, Fugaku's Irises started to spin and turn into a Sharingan with one tomoe. Time slowed down to Fugaku because he could see everything in all of its detail that regular humans would miss, due to the lack of attention the brain takes from the surrounding area that would be considered not important. Fugaku suddenly had the idea to reach into pouch and put some chakra into it to pull out a Fuma Shuriken, and he dashed in front of the giant snake as the snake was about to close in on him, and Fugaku sliced off its head from the main body. Fugaku suddenly fell to his knees trying to comprehend what was going on.

As Fugaku killed the giant snake Minato killed the one stalking him by Kawarming behind it and pulled out his Tanto he had stored in a seal in his Kunai pouch and as he cleaved the snake's head from its body he heard and saw his Tanto break/ shatter into small piece.

That small noise alerted Fugaku who had been 10 yards away from Minato. Fugaku ran to where he had heard the noise to see Minato on his knees breathing heavily, and saw the dead giant snake like the same one he just killed and fell right next to Minato and said:

" I guess we have had the same problems huh."

" What?" was all Minato said with a confused look on his face

" I just killed the same giant snake just a few seconds " said Fugaku with a smile on his face

Minato could do nothing but laugh and smile back at Fugaku and said with hope in his voice:

" Hey, Wanna become friends?"

Fugaku had officially been shocked, no one had ever thought of becoming his friend because he was always silent and kept to himself and like Minato never really had a friend.

" What?" said Fugaku

" Do you wanna be my friend?" Minato said with a smile

Fugaku laughed and said " Sure why not"

They both left the Training ground and smiled back at each other before turning to their 'homes.

 **FlashBack Over:**

Fugaku had gotten out of memory lane and had just arrived at the Hokage Tower to join the meeting that had just begun and sat at the Hokage seat. As everyone had looked at him with confused looks other than the Sandime and the other Shinobi clan heads that were present when the Sandime had said that Minato said that Fugaku should be the Godime Hokage.

A certain Brown haired banshee ( Sakura's Mother) had screamed at Fugaku who had sat at the Hokage's Position instead of his own. To which Fugaku retorted by saying the Fourth Hokage had said that he wanted Fugaku to become the next Hokage. To say that the Brown haired Banshee was mad was an understatement. So she said….

Thank You for reading and please review and I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter.

Bye~


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: If you guys have any questions at all about the story comment in the comment section below and I will answer them to the best of my ability)**

Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 4

 **Recap:**

A certain Brown haired banshee **( Sakura's Mother)** had screamed at Fugaku who had sat at the Hokage's Position instead of his own. To which Fugaku retorted by saying the Fourth Hokage had said that he wanted Fugaku to become the next Hokage. To say that the Brown haired Banshee was mad was an understatement. So she said….

* * *

 **Present Time:**

"Why should you have to be the 5th Hokage! That should be for Danzo!"

Fugaku kept a normal face and said:

" I'm sure that if you want to go against the late Hokage's words and the Sandime's words then you might have a very nice and understandable reason for why I shouldn't be the Godime."

Mebuki Haruno started to sweat when she couldn't come up with a retort. But she didn't want Fugaku to become Hokage, since she had a plan to get with Danzo when he became Hokage, and obtain control over the village to get whatever she wanted and divorce her stupid Chunin husband who became a merchant (Kizashi Haruno). But when she was going to say another stupid claim, Fugaku said emphasizing on some words:

"Oh and also to remind you the UCHIHA clan is one of the founders of Konoha, and I am the HEAD of the UCHIHA clan."

That made Mebuki shut-up and tried to make herself invisible from the onlookers in the council. After that stupid little event everything went smoothly until someone asked:

" Okay, but what happened to the Kyuubi"

Fugaku started to think of an excuse, because he knew of the harshness Naruto would have to face if people found out that he was a jinchuriki, but an idea popped into his head and so he said:

" Oh don't worry about the Kyuubi anymore"

The people at the council became a little curious as to why Fugaku said that, and so Danzo said still pissed at the fact that he was not the Hokage, but he refrained from showing any ill intentions:

" If you don't mind could you please elaborate Fugaku."

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo. And what I meant by that is because the Fox has been sealed away." Fugaku said not being able to hide what had happened to the fox.

'Damn I didn't think that the village was smart enough to not think about asking that question I mean come on not a few days ago the council was arguing on what the Academy students should be taught, and it was 4 to 24; it was the the Sarutobi clan, Uchiha clan,the Namikaze clan, and the Aburame clan against the rest of the council. The choice was that Academy students should be taught half of what was being taught before since it was "Too Hard", and it was hard only because of the 2nd war. Damn council, we should have to make it hard to prepare the kids that want to be shinobi, so they don't have to die at an early age, because of being underprepared and at the mercy of others.'

" What was the Kyuubi sealed into Fugaku!?" Mebuki said smirking while screeching **(when does she/ her daughter ever stop screeching, that tis the question)**

" As I just told Danzo; you will address me as Hokage-sama not by my name, as that is only reserved for my loved ones and my friends!" Fugaku exclaimed

As Mebuki tried to make herself invisible again Shukaku questioned:

" Hokage-sama, may you please explain to us what contains the Kyuubi no Yoko"

" The Kyuubi has been sealed into a boy whose name is Naruto who had been chosen to hold the Kyuubi by Minato and by luck the Kyuubi was willing to be sealed into **(comment if you want an explanation)** , and my decree as of now will be that if anyone tells the new generation, the other civilians, and the shinobi. Shall be executed on sight, as I will have my anbu watching your every move and hearing everything you say. And before you scream this is also part of the decree of the Late Hokage -Minato- as well so don't go against it!" Fugaku declared.

The council started to yell in outrage, while the Sarutobi clan, Uchiha clan, the Nara clan,and the Aburame clan were calm and kept a normal expression of understanding. The Aburames were considered freaks because of their ability -Kekkei genkai- to use insects. The Sarutobi clan was understanding as Sarutobi had been the Hokage for about 20 years or so, had been in multiple wars, and wanted to honor Minato's last wish. The Nara clan simply thought that if the Kyuubi had chosen the child then he - Naruto- would be able to control the Kyuubi's power and help the village. The Uchiha clan head -Fugaku- loved Naruto as he is his best friend's child, and wanted to honor Minato's wish.

"Shut up, are you people all kids screaming about not getting what you want or are you adults! Now onto more important matters we must try to repair the village" Fugaku exclaimed.

* * *

Thank You for reading, sorry if it is a small chapter, as I said earlier I update at random and I wrote this chapter at the top of my head as I will be unavailable during this week.

Please comment down below if you have any questions or if you want to just write some advice or something.

Anyways Bye and have a nice day, Ja ne~


	5. Polls Take 2 Why God

Okay Yeah enough with the PMs about giving him a power even though the polls ended. My God people if you want to vote again here are the polls so just comment in the comment section or just Pm me okay. I get at least 15 notifications from The Fanfiction App every hour God.

Here are the votes so far for Naruto Uzumaki - Bloodlines Revealed...

Consumption Absorption (Naruto can eat anything and has a 0.02 chance of getting that at a power. so if eats enough scythes or eats a scythes to gain that power he could make a scythe come out of his body;say the back of his forearm and use the scythe in combat and use it whenever he wants too): 24

Smoke Powers (can turn into smoke/ can turn any part of his body into smoke and is useful for combat and assassination): 18

Ghost powers (can turn intangible, fly, shoot ectoplasm, and stuff that Danny Phantom could do...) : 10

Plasma Powers ( can control matter and make anything out of plasma) : 5

(Vote if you guys want these powers or another like come on I will post the winner again later this week Okay)

Jeez...


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Consumption Absorption won, but do not fret I will allow some of the other powers show up at times to make some people happy. Oh and sorry for not posting earlier, but a lot of things happened during this week; My Birthday, and the Steam Summer Sale as well. But nevertheless here is a new chapter!)**

Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 4

 **Recap:**

"Shut up, are you people all kids screaming about not getting what you want or are you adults! Now onto more important matters we must try to repair the village" Fugaku exclaimed.

 **Present:**

In hospital room 45 Kushina started to wake up. As she tried to sit up she winced in pain as if a hundred jolts of electricity was shocking her, but she still pushed past that moment of pain and her eyes widened when she realized that she was supposed to be holding her child.

"Arashi! Where are you Arash?!" Kushina said shouting

Not a moment later a Tsunade came into the room and said:

"Kushina-Chan don't worry Arashi and Naruto are both alright."

"Oh, okay but who is Naruto?" Kushina said with a confused look

" Don't you remember your first born who is the older twin" Tsunade said with a curious face

" I don't remember giving birth to another son." Kushina said

"Well you did and his name in Naruto, he surprisingly looks a lot like Minato; Blonde hair, blue eyes. While Arashi looks a lot like you; red hair, violet eyes"

"Wait! What happened to Minato, Tsunade-san!?" Kushina shouted

" I'm sorry to say, but the Fourth Hokage; Minato has died sealing the Kyuubi away" Tsunade said solemnly

"Wait is this Naruto the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" Kushina inquired

" Yes" Tsunade replied

"Okay, let me see him if I could remember who he is." Kushina asked

As Tsunade left the room, the room suddenly became cold as Kushina thought, 'I must try to punish the new jinchuuriki as only a true Uzumaki can only have red hair and if I remember correctly I think I overheard something the elders in Uzushiogakure saying that only those who are true pure-blooded Uzumakis will have both red hair and the Chakra chains. So this Naruto might be my son, but he might be taken over by the Kyuubi since he is an infant and babies minds can be corrupted easily, I on the other hand became a Jinchuuriki at the age of 6 so I had mind barriers -Thanks to Mito Uzumaki- and my Chakra chains. I must try and do everything I can to make the Kyuubi incarnate suffer, but I have to wait until he is at the age of 5 to do anything because people might get suspicious if he died early on and Fugaku might try to kill me if such a thing happened since they were best friends since childhood. But at the age of five I can easily neglect him, stop feeding him 'well', and not train him at all.'

A few seconds later after Kushina's small rant Tsunade came in with both Arashi and Naruto in her arms. As soon as Kushina saw the babies she smiled so wide Tsunade thought her mouth would fall off her face.

Kushina hovered her head over Arashi who was wrapped in a red blanket and started to give him kisses everywhere, while she only smiled to Naruto who was in a bumble-bee colored blanket. One like Tsunade would think that this might be weird simply summed it up being that Kushina was just really tired, and simply left her alone.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 day timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kushina had just arrived at her home and she had set he two kids in their cribs, and as she went into her bedroom she had begun to ball her eyes out as she had just lost her husband who she had loved ever since he saved her from being kidnapped.

It was not until the cries of her child had caused her to stop balling her eyes out and start acting like a mother to her **SON**.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 years and 362 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto had been kick out of his home by his mother who had simply glared at his and told him to leave.

Naruto had started to wander around in the streets until it had begun to rain, Naruto simply thought. 'I need to find a new place where I can call home, seeing that mom has abandoned me for my twin Arashi who had inherited the Uzumaki Sealing Chains, while I have no qualms with Arashi, but I can't help but feel a tinge of pain and jealousy from it. Anyways I must find a shelter before I get sick.'

Naruto started to run cautiously in the streets looking when he started to notice he was drifting off from the main part of the city and into some forest that Konohagakure was named for.

Naruto was climbing a tree in front of him that was about 10 f.t tall, and once he reached the first branch he jumped onto the next closest branch and onto the next, as he was doing so Naruto thought:

'Hey this is pretty fun, now I see why Ninjas do this a lot!'

As he was jumping from branch to branch at a steady pace - a branch a minute as the trees were wet- he caught the shape of a cave that had a bunch of water being poured above it.

As Naruto tried to run over to the cave he tripped and fell over his two feet, and landed in the mud. As he picked himself up he was scowling, because if anyone else saw him they would look and see a child-sized blob of mud. Naruto quickly wiped off all the mud from his face and tried to walk to the cave and find some non-wet twigs and branches to be used for tinder for his fire he would try to light.

Naruto reached the entrance to the cave when he realized that he had to stuff some of the tinder he had into his bright orange pockets and rush through the water that was pouring from above the cave.

All Naruto could think of when going through the water was:

'Shit that was cold!'

As Naruto walked into the cave he started to feel a little weak in his legs, he simply thought that it was because of the pressure of the water falling onto him, so he walked it off and started to light a fire with the tinder he gathered and some sticks he found in the cave by the entrance.

Naruto started the fire after about 3 tries; the first time he dropped the rocks he tried to use to make sparks to light the fire, but instead when the flew onto his jacket part of his jumpsuit and burned a bit of his sleeve which caused him to take off of his jumpsuit jacket and lay it down. The second time was when the fire ignited but his pants caught on fire and when he ripped it off he accidentally turned off the fire. The third and final time he ignited the fire without any problems.

Naruto suddenly fainted as he was going to sit by the fire and last thing he thought was:

'Why can I see black spots in my vision, and what was that yellow light…?'

Naruto passed out before he could even touch the floor, but as he did a yellow light lit the whole cave.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

As I said before I was busy because of things happening last week and this week, so I will try to write some chapters when I have free time this week as I have nothing to do next week.

Anyways, Bye~


	7. Chapter 5

(A/N: If you have any questions as to what might happen or just questions or even feelings about the story so far please write them in the comments box below as I like reading then - except the cussing ones…)

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Bloodline Revealed Chapter 5**

 **Recap:**

Naruto suddenly fainted as he was going to sit by the fire and last thing he thought was:

'Why can I see black spots in my vision, and what was that yellow light…?'

Naruto passed out before he could even touch the floor, but as he did a yellow light lit the whole cave.

 **Present Time:**

As the Yellow light receded in the cave there sat a man with spiky yellow hair with two long bangs each covering his temples. He had a long white cloak, but the bottom of the cloak had wisps of fire on the and the number 4 written in red in the middle of his cloak.

In his had was a thick book ( think about the harry potter book; the prisoner of azkaban: its medium sized but about 500 or so pages thick) that was labeled Book (No joke it's called Book).

What was in his other hand was a black orb. But what was different about all three Nouns was that the man was somewhat translucent.

"Oh dear… Well damn it worked" said the man with vibrant yellow hair as he looked onto Naruto and patting himself on his back mentally as he managed to do the impossible yet again.

 **A few hours later:**

" ugh what happened all I saw was a yellow light and fire?" Naruto mumbled to himself

"Hello there." said the man with yellow hair with a smile on his face

"Ahh! Who are you?" said Naruto as he backran(?) to the other side of the cave with a scared look on his face

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Minato Namikaze, but you can call me dad." the now known man called Minato

"Wait, wait minute. May you repeat what you just said because I think I might have heard that wrong." said Naruto with a finger in his ear trying to clean it of some wax that might have made him hear wrong

"Oh, I said my name in Minato Namikaze, but you can call me dad" Minato said

"How do I know it's you?" Naruto said skeptically

"Didn't your mom show any pictures of Her and I together?" Minato said with a deadpan tone

"She did, but how do I know that this isn't a jutsu an enemy ninja is using to kidnap me and hold me for ransom or a ninja those council heads ordered to kill me Huh?" He said trying to find a sharp rock or stick behind him.

"Hmm what about if I could say what was your favorite food you like, but never tell anyone." Minato said with a smile on his face

"Go ahead and try" Naruto said with a smirk on his face remembering that he never told anyone what his favorite food was and no one ever saw him eating it. And also glad that he had a sharp rock that felt like a sharp stone knife blade.

"Ramen" was the only word Minato said with a large smirk

Naruto's smirk dropped and he stared at Minato with an incredulous look on his face, and the Knife he had in his hand fell onto the floor "How" was the only word that escaped his mouth

"It runs in our blood" Minato said with a smirk

"But Kushina and Arashi hate Ramen!" Naruto said

"What! so you are the only one who inherited my abilities, okay thats a bit saddening though I was hoping that both of you would gain my powers, but it's alright I still love you both, But why did you call your mother Kushina?" Minato said all in one breath.

"Abilities? What abilities?" Naruto said

"Later, explain why did you call your mother Kushina?" Minato said trying to interrogate his son

" I called my mother Kushina because she abandoned me today after a long five years of misery." Naruto said with a faraway look in his eyes

"Why would Kushina abandon you Naruto?" Minato said with a scared look on his face

"She thinks that I am the Kyuubi incarnate since I contained him ever since birth, and since she was older when she became a jinchuuriki she had better mental walls and Mito Uzumaki did the ritual herself without releasing the Kyuubi she was just a container of a beast and I was just the beast in human form." Naruto said with tears stinging his eyes

Minato dropped the items in his hands and ran towards his son and hugged him with as much power as he could maintain to try to keep a physical form.

" I'm so sorry for leaving you Naruto" Minato said with tears falling from his face and clutching Naruto as hard as he could

"Dad I love you so much" Naruto said with tears finally falling from his eyes; he finally cried after years of mental and physical torture. Cuts and hurtful words never made him cry, but a hug from someone finally acknowledging other than the Hokage was the only thing that made the dam in side of Naruto's feelings burst open and started a flood to pour from his eyes.

After a few minutes of crying and acknowledging another's presences Minato said:

"Naruto I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go soon into the spirit realm again, but before that I have to tell you something; you have a bloodline that's called Consumption absorption, it allows you to eat anything and have a 0.0001% chance of gaining that power to use as you own and it has no limits, but the downside to this power is that it destroys your chakra coils, but don't worry if you eat the jutsu that someone used you have a chance to gain that as a jutsu you can use like the Rasengan, the Body Flicker Jutsu, Kawarmi jutsu,and Clone jutsu only, because your body can only handle that even as an adult. So I recommend studying Seals to use in battle like me; Hashirin and stuff, finding Jiraiya-Sensei to write your name on the scroll to get the Toad summon, Kenjutsu: the art of the sword, and some stealth as it can be useful in the life of a ninja. You can use the toad summons as by the time you meet Jiraiya-Sensei you will possibly be a seal master or close to becoming one to not need any Chakra Summon the Toads."

"Wait do you have anything to write that on Dad?!" Naruto said worriedly as he had to write this all down and try to not cry again as he heard that his dad had to go away

"Don't worry it's all in the Book right there as well as all of my notes I had throughout my journey in life as a ninja. But Naruto I need you to eat this orb as well." Minato said with a sad smile on his face

"What?" Naruto said while looking at the black orb that seemed to be moving around in place ( if that makes any sense)

"This will help you as it has helped me out in life controlling my bloodline, it will alert you when you have gained the power of the object you ate or are eating and what that is. But also show you numbers above a person's head to signify their strength as well as yours in the right hand corner of your vision to help you gauge your power levels to tell you run away, fight, or to simply ignore them. And finally on the bottom of your view (kind of like an action bar in games like WOW or Dota 2 or LOL Or NeverWinter or any games like that) there will be a images signifying what abilities you have gained and you use them by simply thinking about them."

"Alright I will eat it" Naruto declared as he had faith in what his dad had just told him and understood that this orb could help him in the dangerous life of a ninja

As Naruto grabbed the black orb and put in into his mouth, only Minato could see that the inside of Naruto's Mouth became a pitch black and not pink, and the seal on Naruto's stomach was perfectly Normal, but It suddenly twisted and vanished.

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw his number of how strong he was in the right hand corner and it was a number 4 while his dad's was a 6500, and on the bottom of his vision he saw that he already gained an ability of a fox with Nine tails. So he asked his dad what was going on.

"Well Naruto, it seems that you can use the powers of the Kyuubi to an extent and be able to talk to him it seems." he said while his hand was rubbing his chin.

"Oh okay, but will I ever have a problem with the Kyuubi and will I ever get the power level 6500 when I grow up?" Naruto said with a large smile that almost covered his entire face and his blue eyes that were a calm blue had some twinkles in them

Minato chuckled at this and said, "Of course you can if you try your hardest to protect everyone you care about, and I wouldn't dwell on if the Kyuubi hates you because I think I misunderstood the Kyuubi and I offer my most sincere apology to the Kyuubi for taking away its freedom"

"Okay I will tell the Kyuubi you said that Dad, but I really admire your imagination of book naming" Naruto said while picking up the thick Book.

Minato simply walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

And if on instinct Naruto knew what was going to happen and wrapped his arms around his dad and said, "Please don't leave Dad I only just met you"

"I'm sorry Naruto, But I have to leave you,tell Fugaku everything that has happened he will help you, one last question Naruto; what will you call yourself now?" Minato said with a sad smile on his face

"I will call myself **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze** to honor you and all of my descendents and not spite the Uzumaki clan for Kushina's mistake." Naruto stated with pride and determination

Minato simply smiled said, "Naruto I will always love you, and don't forget that" after that Minato slowly started disappear as he disappeared shards of light slowly started to flow up, but naruto trying to make the most of the last time he would see his dad he hugged him for as much as he could, and as he was almost gone Minato put his hands on Naruto's face and Kissed his forehead and looked at him with the largest smile he could muster up.

Naruto simply smiled back with tears flowing down his eyes and looked up as he saw his dad's shards of light pass through the cave (it stopped raining) and float up into the sky towards the sun.

Naruto picked up the Book and put his shirt that was covered in mud and started to walk towards the Hokage tower to talk to the last person alive who ever acknowledged his presence other than his father who had finally moved on into the spirit realm.

 _ **Thank You for reading my newest chapter I just changed the name of the fanfic and chapter names to Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed to make this story make more sense.**_

 _ **But anyways I hope you liked the new chapter and tell me all about in the comment box below and if you have any questions or thoughts about the fanfic write it below in the comment box as well.**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	8. Chapter 6

**-Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 6**

 **Recap:**

Naruto picked up the Book and put his shirt that was covered in mud and started to walk towards the Hokage tower to talk to the last person alive who ever acknowledged his presence other than his father who had finally moved on into the spirit realm.

 **Present Time:**

Naruto had just exited the woods and started to walk on the pavement. A lot of kids and some parents came out of their houses as soon as the rain had cleared because they wanted to enjoy the misty feeling of the water hitting their faces as it was rare for it to rain in Konohagakure.

People of all ages were looking at Naruto with either disgust or confusion. As Naruto was covered in mud, but some of the mud had dropped onto the floor thanks to the rain earlier that day.

People were also interested on what that book Naruto was carrying as it had the word BOOK written in white while the rest of the book was a sleek black color.

As Naruto looked up he saw the red Hokage tower signifying that this was the Fire tower the Hokage would reside in for Hokage business. As Naruto entered the tower he noticed it was pretty much empty except for the few chairs next to the wall, and the secretary sitting behind her desk by the stairs in the center of the hall leading up.

"Excuse me miss, but is the Hokage present, and may I be able to talk with him now this is important?" Naruto said as politely as he could

The Secretary looked to the person trying to talk to her, but couldn't find the owner of the voice until she looked down. She scowled when she saw the face of who she and the rest of the village safe for the Hokage thought was the demon who killed millions of family members related to the people of Konohagakure

"The Hokage has no time for demons like you so get out of here demon!" she screamed

She looked at Naruto with disgust in her eyes and spat at his face while saying "you disgrace as a human being, and you are a -" that was as far as she got as Naruto lashed out at her with the sharp rock he found, and cut her forearm, a bit of her face, and a tiny cut on her stomach.

But the lashing out session was cut short when the Hokage's Anbu Weasel pryed Naruto off of the secretary and took away Naruto's sharp knife. As Naruto was pulled away from the secretary she screamed at Naruto saying "Wait until I tell the council about this I will have you punished and tortured and I might as well tell the mob so we can start the fox hunts now!"

" You will do no such thing as if I see Naruto gain a single cut from your doing indirectly or not I will have you publicly executed" Fugaku said as he shunshined behind his son; Itachi, as he became worried if something happened and Itachi was hurt.

The secretary ran out of the Hokage tower and ran towards the Hospital, but on her way she was contemplating on what she should do for revenge since she thought that the Hokage wouldn't uphold what he said about execution as it would plague the minds of the young kids. During her little rant she bumped into no other than Mebuki Haruno, as she realized who she was she told mebuki everything and all Mebuki did was smirk and say everything would be alright and she would get her revenge tonight, the Secretary Josephine smiled at the thought of getting revenge on the Demon.

While back in the office of the Hokage Fugaku decided to ask Naruto what was on his mind:

" Why did you attack her Naruto?"

" She called me a demon, spat at me,and a disgrace of a human being." Naruto said with disgusted tone

"Okay, I understand that, but you can't just hurt the civilians as they will cause more problems for you like stuff from overpricing stuff for you to ignoring your existence completely." Fugaku said as Itachi slowly melded into the walls like all of the Hokage's personal Anbu's did

"But they already do that Gaku-nii (Naruto and Fugaku have known each other ever since Naruto remembered, and gave Fugaku a nickname Gaku-nii as he was the only one to pay attention to him, and the only words Naruto could sound out at the time.

Oh and I have to tell you something that concerns my Tou-san" Naruto said

Fugaku's eyes widened and called for all of his anbu to leave his office, but as he did he flared his sharingan to see an anbu with a blank mask still hidden in the walls, he immediately made a one-handed seal sign ( a gun sign by putting both your pointer-finger and middle-finger together and your thumb in the air) as he did a shot of fire flew from his finger and into the head of the Root anbu that was working for Danzo when he remembered that Minato and himself had destroyed that underground secret organization, when they found out that they brainwashed others to do their bidding while claiming that it was for the 'good' of Konohagakure.

When the Anbu dropped to the floor Naruto just looked at what Fugaku did and stare with stars in his eyes as he never knew the his Nii-san was so cool. While Fugaku was thinking he might have made Naruto witness the death in life, but to his surprise Naruto was excited about what he did.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that Naruto, but my you please tell me what happened with your father" Fugaku said with concern

"Ah don't my Fugaku-nii, oh and apparently I have the same bloodline like my father, but I don't know how to use it, and said to come to you." Naruto said

"Uh,ha,wha" Fugaku had a hard time forming words; he had found out that Minato became a spirit to tell naruto he had his bloodline and Minato never told anyone, but him about it as it could be very dangerous to use and a useful ally to have in combat.

"Oh, bloodline right… well do you have your father's book… BOOK, Naruto? I swear Minato has the worst imagination ever." Fugaku stated

"Yeah right here" Naruto said while raising the sleek black book with the words BOOK written in white on the top.

" Oh, and dad told me to tell you that I got kicked out of my house of housing the Kyuubi, and said if you could give me an apartment to live in, so I could practice in peace, and to have some shelter" Naruto said while shuffling his feet.

Fugaku was pissed, no one should kick their kid out of their house for being different and misunderstood. ' I understand because if Minato came to him and told him about his bloodline then he would have told him about his tenent,Kushina will pay' was what Fugaku was thinking.

"Alright, I have an extra apartment I used for missions and just to get away from the clan just 3 miles North of the academy and 4 miles south of the Konohagakure gates, and here are the keys for the apartment; room #777, .

Alright, Thanks Fugaku-nii" Naruto exclaimed while running out from his office with the keys in hand, but as he did a single thought came into Fugaku's mind 'He is so much like you Minato; when you were with Jiraya-sensei, Shibi, and I' while replaying the memories of his team 7.

When Naruto ran out of the Hokage tower with his keys in his pocket, he had just reached the town square when he noticed multiple torches being lit, and shiny objects glimmering in the moonlight.

" Get the Fox!" Mebuki said to the mob, while smirking her ass off thinking what she would do to the demon and Fugaku after this.

The Mob started charging Naruto:

Naruto was currently running away from the mob partaking in the fox hunts. More specifically the mob was hunting him;when we ran past though an alley he found out he made a wrong turn and he reached a dead end,with the mob semi-surrounding him when he started to plead them to just leave him alone as he could never take out this many people, like how he did to the Secretary. So he got grabbed by bulky man infront of him and thrown in the middle of the mob as people started to jump, kick, pound, and cut naruto as all he did was take it all when a thought came to mind

" **MeAt.. Kill them feed me I need FoOD!"** Naruto was resisting the urge because if he did he knew he would become the monster he was told he was, so as he was resisting tears started to drip from his eyes, while the mob thought they were finally breaking the demon.

"Alright guys time for the big finally; we get to cut his stomach open and put his intestines in his mouth and make him eat them alright guys, then we burn him with our torches; to get rid of any evidence!" said Mebuki

"Are you sure we won't get killed for this I mean he doesn't seem to be healing after pounding him like last time" said a random person from the mob

"Who cares we get to avenge our loved ones once and for all!" said Mebuki while screaming

Naruto layed half dead his nose broken, cuts and gashes were littered everywhere on his body, clothes removed and torn, arms almost severed off, and legs almost severed off as well. Blood was covering his whole body and sprayed all over the floor around him.

What was surprising was the book was completely unharmed as if it was never touched and couldn't be destroyed as a glowing white seal was shown, so the villagers gave up on trying to destroy it, and focused on killing Naruto.

While the villagers were having a debate on who would have the honors of doing that they completely ignored Naruto trying to move his torso trying to get away from the mob while still trying to hold his sanity. Every step he took more and more tears started to pour from his eyes.

He had dragged himself at least 10 feet away from the mob until his once bright blue eyes became dull and unfocused, but the most surprising thing was that his hair became a bright scarlet color and his eyes became completely black.

'Naruto' was trying to get up; Crack: his arms moved up, Snap: his legs were straight. He looked at the mob, but as he did and said these words a bright tiny blue speck of light was showing in both of his eyes with glee. All animals in the vicinity started screeching and whimpering to get rid of the horrible aura in the air.

" **MeAt MuSt HaVe MeAt YUMMMMMMMMMMMMY FoOd"**

The Mob turned around in shock, to see what made that sound behind them. Only to see a naked boy with Bright red hair with limbs at weird angles and a bright blue speck of light in his pure black eyes.

They couldn't move as if they were fixated in one spot like a dear seeing a cars headlights in their face knowing the inevitable.

'Naruto' opened his mouth but to them all they saw was a black hole sucking them all in. It only took one second for the entire mob consisting of over 50 people; men and women to be simply wiped off the face of the earth.

But surprisingly only one person remained and that person was none other than Mebuki Haruno.

" **Ah, ThE pErSoN wHo OrCasTrAtEd It All" 'Naruto'** said while munching on a severed leg

"Demon, back away from me!" Mebuki said frantically hoping someone would save her

" **Oh No, I will make sure to make your death slow and very painful" 'Naruto' said**

As 'Naruto' took a step forward he fell face flat on the ground as all the energy he once had went completely empty; in turn, he reverted back to his original state, and didn't move as a dart was stuck in his back, by non other than the Godaime himself; Fugaku.

 **Okay thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions or comments about this chapter write them below and I will answer.**

 **Bye~**


	9. Chapter 7

(A/N: No trash talking in the chat about this story or anything else if you don't like this story move on and read another and don't waste my time or anyone else's time by posting any negativity, other than that enjoy the new chapter)

 **-Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 7**

 **Recap:**

" **Oh No, I will make sure to make your death slow and very painful" 'Naruto' said**

As 'Naruto' took a step forward he fell face flat on the ground as all the energy he once had went completely empty; in turn, he reverted back to his original state, and didn't move as a dart was stuck in his back, by non other than the Godaime himself; Fugaku.

 **Present Time:**

Fugaku was not having a good day today; he had found out that Naruto's father had contacted his son and told him that he had his bloodline ability which meant to find large amounts of stuff would be needed for Naruto to eat to either gain some powers from or just for consumption ( he as a high metabolism) , because once he reaches the age of 7 which would be in a few more days right as the Academy would start a new year and have new students come in and this would begin the super high metabolism.

The other would be that fact that he was at a meeting where everyone was demanding answers for what had happened to the 'civilians' and what happened to the 'demon' and the huge amount of paperwork that needed to be read and signed about the deaths of 50 people. The reason why he couldn't tell them was that Naruto and Minato's bloodline was too powerful to mess with if one thing that disrupts their calm demeanor, and makes them give up hope or become completely angry; they could and can become the destroyer of this world and everything else.

People would say that this power must be tamed and for it to be used to conquer other nations, for this reason is the same reason Fugaku and Minato tried to replicate the serum to make his inner demon of unending hunger go back to sleep and not let it out as Minato himself had a few mess-ups as well; killing a 1000 shinobi and Kunoichi in the 3rd shinobi war, when Fugaku and himself went on a mission to assassinate a Kumo ambassador and had a run in 2 jinchuurikis, and some more as well.

So after all of those they had one left, but they finally cracked the serum and made another one with the serum formula in their heads never to be written; if anyone were to find out how to make a serum to kill one of the most powerful shinobi in the world they would surely abuse it.

"Fugaku explain what that thing became and why are you so quiet!" Mebuki screeched

'I wish Manaro didn't give up his seat in the retired shinobi section to her, but ugh, he did… damn it' Fugaku thought

"Well I would explain, but you seem a bit to loud and that's Fugaku-sama to you Screecher" Fugaku said calmly while releasing a lot of Killer intent at Mebuki who could barely hold her barings as of now and what had happened before.

"Thank you so much Fukagu, god she was so annoying, and troublesome" (Take a guess on who said it )

" Yes, I agree with Shukaku for once Fukagu-sama, but may you explain on what had happened at 8 pm today?" Danzo asked with a tiny hint of happiness

"What happened was what happens to the child of a jinchuuriki who was also the son of a seal master and Hokage; he added seals on Naruto before his death and if any of the terms would be acknowledged by the seals conditions of activation it will release a concentrated amount of the Kyuubi's hunger and strength, and eat/kill the the person or persons who had activated the conditions of activation." Fugaku lied through his teeth

This seemed to make sense to the people on the council but they still had one question left:

"What was that thing you fired at Naruto when the seals where active to make the seals turn off?" said both of the Hokage's advisors: Kimisaru Megaru and Kiraishi Uchiha (I made these name up at the top of my head)

'Damn it brain think' Fugaku thought

"This was a sedative the late Hokage; Minato made before his death when first making the seal if any of his kids where to be captured as he had a feeling the Kyuubi would escape Kushina when giving birth and would be sealed into his son/daughter as he couldn't let any other kid have the burden of keeping the Kyuubi, but he knew that his son/daughter would handle it as he or she had his will power." Fugaku thought at the top of his head, but when he was talking about the willpower and courage his kids he did not a lie as he knew Minato much more than anyone in the world, and he was a feisty and courageous man when pushed to a certain extent.

"Do we have some more sedatives so we can produce more just in case the seals become loose and let some out or when he goes out of control?" Danzo asked with greed and power shown in his eyes

"No, we will honor Minato's wishes and not harm any of his children, and that Formula belongs to Naruto and Fugaku as he had inherated the formula from Minato's will himself, and because this formula is too dangerous to have" Said Hiruzen; the retired third Hokage

This made Fukagu smile and thank the third hokage shocking the some of the other council members (everyone except Shukaku, Shibi, and Hiruzen)

"Oh and before we end this we must talk about the person who orchestrated this and made this event happen isn't that right Mebuki?" Fukagu said

Mebuki instantly paled and said "you can't do this to me, you can't kill a council head"

"Oh but I can demote you to being a normal citizen and be forced to work in the elderly home for 30 years, which would make you possibly a 70 or 71 year old by then, so… Bye" Fugaku said with another smile

"Nooooo!-" she screeched but stopped as an anbu with a weasel mask knocked her out while saying:

" I finally have done the impossible once again"

"Weasel, thank you but, you're supposed to be at home in bed by now it's like 1 am now, and your not on duty today" Fugaku said while pinching his nose

"But Hokaaaage-sama I am old enough to sleep when every I want" Weasel whined

"Does it look like I care I need Anbu who can complete major assignments while being awake and not half dead,now go" Fukagu said tiredly.

After that Weasel Shunshin out while muttering "over protecting Hokages"

"Meeting ended as of now I don't have time for this crap right now alright, bye" Fugaku said while Shunshining to his home.

As he looked over Naruto he seemed to smile at the face of Naruto sleeping so calmly and feeling as if he was looking at Minato when he was a kid. This made him shed a tear, but made him grab a flask and let his tear flow into the flask and say:

" I can't let the sedative go to waste "

 **Sorry for ending on a somewhat cliffhanger and sorry for the short chapter I just a really bust this week and wanted to type as much as I could as of right now, and I will make it up by writing more in the next chapter,**

 **Bye~**


	10. Chapter 8

**(A/N: sorry for it being short again I was typing it while in the car and at the dentists so it might have some spelling mistakes, and I had to type it fast on my phone to be on time for my appointment, oh and Naruto was supposed to be in Fugaku's home not his I made a mistake)**

 **-Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 8**

 **Recap:**

As he looked over Naruto he seemed to smile at the face of Naruto sleeping so calmly and feeling as if he was looking at Minato when he was a kid. This made him shed a tear, but made him grab a flask and let his tear flow into the flask and say:

" I can't let the sedative go to waste "

 **Present time:**

Naruto woke up in an area he was somewhat accustomed to; the home of Gaku-nii, but he was in the bed of his son Itachi.

Naruto pov:

I really dislike Itachi he always looks at me with those scary red eyes, and I always feel like I can't move when he looks at me with those eyes.

As I tried to get up I noticed all the tubes in my body connected to a bag that had a translucent liquid inside being poured into my body and another tube that had a red liquid like substance being poured into me as well.

I started to push my body up and roll the ball on the stands to stop the liquids from entering my body anymore. As I did Gaku-nii entered the room in a rushed manner that made him break the door and pop off its hinges.

"Naruto! how do you feel? Are you alright?" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Gaku-nii" Naruto said before started to cry remembering what had happened to him (being tortured and him killing/eating his torturers)

"aahhh" Naruto said while crying on Fugaku's shoulders

 **It wasn't until 2 hours later Naruto stopped crying, but Fugaku let Naruto cry on his shoulder with no complaints as he understood how it felt like to have your first kill or kills in Naruto's place, but never knew how it must feel to be tortured, so all in all he would have let Naruto cry on his shoulders for as long as Naruto wanted.**

"Naruto, what happened?" Fugaku asked with a soft voice

"I-I can't ta-talk about it, it's to pa-painful to even think about" Naruto said while having small flash backs of being tortured

"Alright Naruto if you can't talk about it, it's alright, but I need to tell you what made you go and kill your attackers.

"What made me do it? I never wanted to do it; I was trying to ignore and repress down those evil thoughts that I had, but I failed when I was a second to passing out." Naruto said while tears started to glimmer in his eyes

"Naruto, what happened was this thing called hope curruption. It happens when your hope goes away and your inner cumsuption demon gets control over you. Don't you dare think that your a demon because of this your father and his forefathers all had this as apart of their Bloodline, and they all had let their demons loose at least once or twice your father let his out at least 5 times if I remember correctly: once was when he killed the men chasing Kushina when she passed out, second was during the jounin exams, third was when he killed a thousand Iwa Shinobi and kunoichi, fourth was when the Raikage and the 8 taled jinchuuriki tried to kill him, and lastly was when we tried to control and harness his powers, and it came loose a few times and I had to tranquilize him a few times, but he never really had full control of his powers." Fugaku said

Naruto had somewhat calmed down during Fugaku's short history lesson and had one last question to ask his one true brother:

"Do you think that I could possibly surpass my father and become the next Hokage after you?" Naruto said

There was a long pause and during that pause Naruto thought that his brother Gaku-nii had thought the same thing as the villagers, but was knocked out of his thoughts by Fugaku's voice.

"No, I don't think that you could surpass both Minato and I." Fugaku said

Naruto was shocked and had a sad facial expression on, and said:

"Oh okay then… I guess I should leave now"

"Wait! You did't let me continue, I mean that I know you can surpass both Minato and I and even surpass all of the other Kages in the world as well" Fugaku said while holding onto Naruto with a smile

"Okay, I will prove that I can to you, my father. And all of Konoha and make the people who hurt me suffer and make Konoha like how it was when the First Hokage had ruled as it was a time of peace (when hashirama and Madara were still friends it was a time of peace)." Naruto exclaimed

"Alright Naruto why don't you rush home and go to sleep there as it is midday and you need more sleep as tomorrow is your first day at ninja academy and I will get you new clothes as they are ruined". Fugaku said

"Okay, I want a cloak with a hood like those in the Aburame clan but in black, black Shinobi Sandler, a book case that can let my book I got from dad always be attached to me (a book case that has a clip to attach to his pants by the hip), and some baggy yet movable pants" Naruto said

"Got it and they are called Anbu pants okay. Naruto."

"Okay, bye Gaku-nii!" Naruto said while running out the broken doorframe.

As Naruto was running in the house he bummped into Sasuke Fugaku's youngest son and a he is a few months older than him

"ouch, sorry" Naruto said while rubbing his still hurting hand

"watch where you're going!" Sasuke said

"I said sorry, but you know what I take that back." Naruto said while sticking out his tongue

"Hey, come back here!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto ran out of the house and towards his new home.

As Naruto was running to his new home while still cradling his still hurting arm he saw Itachi or in Naruto's head weird scary red eyed dude.

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

"Nothing, we bumpped into each other" Naruto said truthfully

Itachi made his sharingan active to try to see if he was telling the truth, Naruto smirked and said:

"those eyes don't scare me anymore as I don't feel the pain when you look at me in my gut so ha." Naruto said while smirking

Itachi sunshined away and Naruto had continued his way home.

 **Naruto had reached his home**

As Naruto entered his new home he saw that it had four rooms: a bathroom, bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. The bathroom was a normal size, the bedroom has a king sized bed, the living room was connected with the kitchen so it was about 10 feet long and 5 feet wide.

Naruto went onto his bed but before he passed out he heard a buzzing sound he could only bring out the words:"Huh?" before passing out.


	11. Chapter 9

**-Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze : Bloodlines Revealed Chapter 9**

 **Recap:**

Naruto went onto his bed but before he passed out he heard a buzzing sound he could only bring out the words:"Huh?" before passing out.

 **Present Time:**

It was about 5 am when Naruto woke up while scratching his head wondering how he fell asleep. It took Naruto a good 3 minutes to remember what had happened to him and as he did his eyes became clouded out and he was left standing in the middle of his bedroom wearing nothing but boxers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In Naruto's Head~~~~~~~~~~

'What happened what's going on right now?' Naruto said

"Oh so you showed up huh" a shadow said

Naruto tried to find out where that voice came from, sadly he couldn't as the area he was in was covered in darkness, but Naruto could only identify the area he was in slightly resembles a coliseum.

"Who said that!" Naruto exclaimed

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am we had a fight just recently and I remember saving your life" the voice said

A wave of realization came into Naruto's mind so he called:

"Oh! Gaku-nii you can come out now" Naruto said while smiling having figuring out who the voice is

"You dumbass it's me your inner consumption demon, did you forget me already?" said the newly identified deity

Naruto felt like smacking himself but then retorted by saying :

"Hey, to be fair Gaku-nii also saved me as well at the same instance recently"

The deity only grumbled in response.

"But now moving on to the main reason, what do you want?" Naruto said while his eyes became cold and calculating to make it even more odd was the fact that Naruto's face was shadowed and only is eyes were present.

The deity's eyes sparkled in excitement while saying:

"Oh so you can make that face"

"Cut the crap" Naruto said while hardening his face (when being neglected and hated; you can only hold back your anger so far until some seeps through your shield, and becomes a part of you)

The deity only smirked this time while saying:

"I know you don't want me to take control as I can be very hungry as I myself have an appetite that can rival easily over a trillion Akimichis when they're starving, I came to make a deal with you: I will allow you use my power to eat anything and have a chance of getting the power as your own your father only mastered a good 10 powers which were his power cap, your power cap will possibly be a 11 or an 12 I don't know it will depend on your mental and physical prowess. In return I want a juicy meat sacrifice every weekend; don't worry it can be an animal like a deer or even a human, but if I eat a human you have an increased chance of gaining what you were eating as a power."

Naruto thought this over and had come to the conclusion that this would be a good deal as soon as I become a shinobi and go on missions I could eat some of the bandits and NukeNin (Ninjas who abandoned their village) I will hate the fact that I will have to kill them, but it would be avenging those who have been killed as innocents by those people.

" I accept" Naruto said with his arm raised

The deity smirked and he walked out into the the area Naruto was in and shook his hand in agreement

"It's a deal then" the deity said while the room lit up to see a replica of the Roman Coliseum.

Naruto was in awe at the scene, but even more so at the deity who had short sleek red hair that looked like a river of blood, and a tiny blue pupils and his sclera was black (think of All Mights eyes when he is all skinny) he had on a loincloth that was jet black.

"What's your name" Naruto asked

"My name is Rex, well in your language at least" Rex said

Naruto had wanted to ask what he meant, but couldn't as he found himself standing in the middle of his room and it was about 5:30 am. Naruto simply sighed and went into the living room to find a neatly folded pile of clothes, a book case holder, and a small pouch with a note next to it.

The note said: ' I got you all of your things for you Naruto, and I hope you have a good first academy day. If it was anything like mine it will be very hectic. -Fugaku Uchiha'

Naruto smiled at the note while silently thanking the person who had basically took care of him all of his life.

Naruto picked up all of his clothes, and went to go change into them in his bedroom like a normal person would.

Naruto had black anbu pants with a white stripe going through them, a dark black cloak that covered his entire body hiding everything other than his height and his legs from the leg calfs and down, his book holder was attached to his right thigh and was hidden from plain view by his cloak. Naruto was very happy to say the least.

As Naruto looked at his clock he noticed that he only had a few minutes left to go to class, he was so excited to go to school for the first time like every other kid.

Naruto was currently in front of the academy looking at it with a wide smile but to others it could have passed off as a creepy smile as his face was shadowed by well shadows and only his smile was present. As he was about to enter the academy he heard a few things:

"Don't go by that kid he is a demon"

"Stay away from the demon okay"

"Don't be around him he is dangerous"

"Don't even think about being friends with him"

Naruto's smile faltered a bit, but quickly came back as soon as it left. Naruto walked up the few flights of stairs to entire room 315.

As Naruto entered he saw that only 5 students were present in the class as of now: A hyuuga, A Nara, An Aburame, An Uchiha, a a teacher with a scar going across his face. Naruto took this all in and sat down in the back by the in between the left and right rows of long tables and sat at the middle table ( he sat in the middle of the middle table in the back if you didn't get that )

When his looked away one second he could see that class was going to start in one minute and as soon as he looked away for a split second the class was almost full as the seats beside Naruto were empty. Naruto looked a little downcasted, but kept his resolve strong.

"Okay everybody let's sit in our seats and do a roll call as it is your first day in the Ninja academy, we will be doing this every day now.

"Chimei Nimi"

"Present"

Kiba Inuzuka"

"Present"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Present"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Present"

"Shino Aburame"

"Present"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Present"

Sasuke smirked as people were looking at him with envy and with hearts in their eye, but was that pity in someones eyes? What! Is it that blonde that was in my house yesterday, I'll show him who to pity

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"P-present"

"Choji Amikichi"

"Present"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Present, such a drag"

Iruka sighed at Shikamaru's verbal tick, but continued

"Sayuki Romei"

"Present"

"Ron Romei"

"Present

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Present"

Naruto said while trying to block out the whispers that were happening around him

"That's the kid Mom and dad told me about"

"They call him a demon"

" My dad said that we shouldn't be friends with him"

And so on, Naruto was close to crying again as memories of his past were surging through his brain him almost dying a few days back. A child can only hold back so many emotions before they start to crack. And Naruto ladies and gentlemen was about to crack.

Until two people sat down on either sides of Naruto which scared him, they were Shikamaru Nara and the other was Shino Aburame.

Naruto couldn't help but smile the largest smile he had ever done in years.

His emotions that he had in his head had a visible jagged crack going through a heart but there was a tiny while band holding still in place and on the band the words Hope and Happiness were engraved on it….

 **Sorry for not updating sooner I really had some things to do and didn't have time to update this story but I will again now, but probably not as often as before you know no that school is coming back and stuff. Thank you and Please by all means write what you think about the story down below.**


End file.
